


The Toa Metru Vs Nidhiki in the Shadowy revival

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Nidhiki Mantis Chronicles [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Rituals, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Jaller and Hahli's engagement party is ruined by a mysterious figure,it falls to the Toa Metru to rescue Hahli. But whatever they picked up involving elemental powers be enough to stop the dark Revival of Nidhiki himself? And why is there a shadowy voice that isn't Makuta's talking around the old guildhall.
Relationships: Hahli/Jaller (Bionicle)
Series: The Nidhiki Mantis Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826200
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hahli and Jaller were about to propose,when suddenly six people snatched the ring and dragged Hahli away from the ground. Jaller tried to hurry after them,but he could vaguely make out their spiny figures hidden under their cloaks. As the new Toa of Fire,Vakama Metru walked towards Jaller and hurrying through the crowds of the Fire region slowly rebuilt city Incinra City. Apparently Kapuru had sent an emergency message involving a strange group of thieves called the Piraka 

Jaller yelled at Vakama. "I know that Vakama. But my fiance has been kidnapped. We need to find Hahli!" Vakama then sighed. "If we rush in like Tahu used to,there could be a strong chance of getting killed. We need to warn the others and quickly,before that revival whatever they ere planning to do happens!" So Vakama sent out a warning flare with his elemental power,while the other five Toa readied their weapons and hurried to the Temple. 

As Nokama gasped. "I had to swim across the sea to get here,which was exhausting. why have you summoned us here Vakama?" the Toa Metru of Fire groaned as the others arrived. "We have a major issue. Something Nidhiki related and Hahli got kidnapped." Matau groaned. "Okay fire-spitter." 

The six Piraka were bored as Vezon crashed through the window,as Avak muttered. "Vezon,we did not ask for you to crash our ritual unannounced. Why are you here?2 The grey elementless Skakdi groaned while rubbing his bottom. "Ow! I should have judged that jump better. What, can't a sibling want to see his older brother?" Vezok was chewing some seaweed and shrugged. "Yeah,but you could've waited until tomorrow morning. What if the Toa catch your presence and you wind up in prison?" "Nothing like that's new." Vezon sighed half-halfheartedly as he stood with the others and Hahli looked at a hairgrip while trying to reach it. "So now what?" Reidak the Piraka of earth moaned while ignoring his watch-keeping duty to look at Vezon. 

Vezon swore as the candles flared into a sickly green glow at Zaktan. "Karzhini it! This wasn't part of the plan,I thought your boss was kidding when he said there was a way to bring demons to the real world!" The green Skakdi muttered. "Vezon,why did you follow us? The ritual was only meant for Makuta Teri-!?" Then the smoke appeared in a vaguely mantis like figure,as Hahli quickly broke free and fled as the sound of fearsome moans covered the pipes and windows. 

"I have to leave this place and get back to Jaller. We were meant to be engaged!" She whispered while running through the guildhall's decayed halls,but suddenly a green and silver hand grabbed the Water region fisher-girl's wrist. "Who are you?" She 

The armoured hand grabbed Vhisola as the green Toa who looked vaguely like Lewa whispered to her as she nearly screamed out of terror. "I am not your enemy I've Vastus ,formerly a Glatorian of Tesara. I'll lead you to the exit. Run,before he catches wind of the two of us!" "No, you mean whoever those six people were trying to summon?" Hahli asked as she moved along with him towards the foyer doors. But suddenly dark green blades slammed shut like a jail cell,blocking their attempt to enter the foyer, as Vastus muttered. "By 

The other version of that one green hero whose name began with an N screeched angrily,before quickly melting into an almost Toa-like form,if not for his clawed hands and mouth segments,which just made Vastus and Hahli feel nauseous. 

"Welcome to my show,Hahli. Leave the fake and come with the real deal of Nidhiki,the Dancing Mangai Mantis!" If not for the sudden spike of jealousy,she would have thought that Nidhiki was being complimentary. "No thanks,we were planning on leaving this place. I got kidnapped here." Vastas also added. "I thought after the last time you tried something like this,you would have realised it was a bad idea to bring people in by force."


	2. Artistic Hallowing of Miss Hahli

Vastas quickly scuttled with Hahli, as the sound of something clicking in the background nearly caused the duo to lose their grip. Nidhiki was just waving his hands, as the illusion of a lively studio faded away 

Then a voice none of the others,even the Toa Metru themselves had heard before added a verse into the song,though it sounded like a male voice. Was it the Sidorak mentioned in Dume and Makuta's notes,or was it someone else? __


End file.
